Tweets
by spectaculaire
Summary: Read the latest thoughts from your favourite characters in 140 characters or less! In this fanfic, EVERYONE in PJO and HOO has Twitter. Anything can be tweeted here - witty comments from the Stoll Bros, selfies from Apollo, etc... Feel free to leave any suggestions for tweets or usernames in the reviews!
1. Index of Usernames

**TWEETS START AT THE THIRD CHAPTER.**

THE FIRST TWO PAGES OF THIS FANFICTION "TWEETS" ARE JUST EXTENDED INTRODUCTORY-ISH AUTHOR'S NOTES.

* * *

This is the master list of the Twitter accounts in this fic. Feel free to make suggestions :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****_PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS_**** NOR ITS SEQUEL SERIES ****_THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS_****. THE MAGNIFICENT RICK RIORDAN OWN BOTH.**

* * *

Because FFN is stupid - I mean, _limited in symbols and characters, _the "at" symbol or "commercial at" cannot be typed out. Thus, account names will be in italics with "~" in front.

TWITTER USERNAMES

(Subject to change)

Characters within each category are in alphabetical order.

* * *

DEMIGODS

**Annabeth Chase ~**_wisegirl6_

**Butch**

**Charles Beckendorf**

**Chris Rodiguez**

**Clarisse LaRue** _~ElectrikSpear_

**Clovis**

**Connor Stoll** _~StollOne_

**Dakota **_~KoolAidIsKool_

**Drew Tanaka** _~barbiegirlhottie_

**Ethan Nakamura **_  
_

**Frank Zhang** _~beastboy_

**Hazel Levesque** _~missmetaldetector_

**Jason Grace** _~blondsuperman_

**Katie Gardner**

**Lee Fletcher**

**Leo Valdez **_~flameo-hotman_

**Lou-Ellen**

**Luke Castellan**

**Malcolm**

**Michael Yew** _~Kiss-My-Quiver_

**Nico di Angelo** _~GhostKing_

**Octavian**

**Piper McLean** _~don'tcallmebeautyqueen_

**Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano **

**Percy Jackson ~**_seaweedbrain18_

**Silena Beauregard **_~belleoftheboulevard_

**Travis Stoll** _~StollTwo_

* * *

CAMP HALF-BLOOD INHABITANTS

**Argus **_~eyeballseverywhere_

**Blackjack **_~bossblackjack_

**Chiron** _~MyOtherCarIsACentaur_

**Gleeson Hedge **_~CoachHedge_

**Grover Underwood**

**Juniper**

**Mrs. O'Leary**

**Tyson** _~fishponypeanutbutterlover_

* * *

CAMP JUPITER INHABITANTS

**Ella the Harpy**

**Hannibal the Elephant**

* * *

HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS

**Phoebe**

**Thalia Grace** _~lieutenantlightning_

**Zo****ë Nightshade**

* * *

MAJOR/OLYMPIAN GODS

**Aphrodite**

**Apollo** ~_walkingonsunshine_

**Ares**

**Artemis_  
_**

**Athena** _~GreyEyedGoddess_

**Demeter**

**Dionysus **_~MrD_

**Hades **_~SoulsRUs_

**Hephaestus **~_My-Hammer-Is-Better-Than-Thor's_

**Hera**_  
_

**Hermes** _~TheTrickster_

**Poseidon**

**Zeus** _~MasterBolter_

* * *

OTHER GODS AND PRIMORDIAL BEINGS

**Cupid**

**The Fates**

**Gaea **_~MotherEarth_

**Ganymede**

**Hecate**

**Hercules**

**Hestia **_~HearthTender_

**********Iris**

******Khione** _~la-reine-des-neiges_

**Morpheus**

**Nemesis**

**Pan**

**Persephone **_~FlowerPower_

**Terminus**

**Thanatos **_~thewalkingdeath_

* * *

TITANS

**Hyperion**

**Iapetus/Bob** _~iambob_

**Kronos **_~TheRealTimeLord_

**Krios** _~I'llRamUwithMyHorns_

* * *

GHOSTS

**Bianca di Angelo**

**Daedalus/Quintus**

**Maria di Angelo**

**Midas** _~Goldfinger_

* * *

OTHER ALLIES (?)

**Arion** _~f***yeahgoldnuggets_

**Buford the Walking Table**

**Calypso** _~moonlace_

**Festus **_~ArgoII_

**George and Martha **_~TheCaduceus_

**The Grey Sisters**

**Hylla **_~amazonqueen_

**Mellie**

**The Ophiotaurus **_~bessiethebabyseacow_

**Paul Blofis** _~notblowfish_

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

**Rainbow the Hippocampus **_~rainbowfishpony_

**Sally Jackson**

**Tempest** _~RunLikeTheWind_

* * *

MONSTERS/VILLAINS

**Circe**

**Clazmonian Sow **_~flyingham_

**The Furies **_~TheKindlyOnes_

**Geryon**

**Kelli the Empousa**

**Medusa**

**Minotaur** _~MooMan_

**Polyphemus** _~ikilledNobody__  
_

* * *

_NOTE: As far as the Author is concerned, all of the aforementioned Twitter accounts and future "tweets" are fictional. Any similarities to real-life accounts or tweets are purely coincidental. Seriously, the Author isn't so desperate for ideas that she'd troll the Twitterverse for inspiration or stalk FFN accounts to steal pennames. Perhaps, maybe it'd be smart to check out RR's Twitter... Whoops, got carried away. Whatever. Happy reading!_

* * *

As you can see, my list of usernames is far from complete. If you see any characters with no username attached or a character who isn't even included in this list, please do not hesitate to offer ideas. Suggestions for possible usernames are greatly appreciated! **Sound off in the reviews if you have any ideas for Twitter accounts!** It would be nice to hear the explanation behind account username suggestions too!

_Example 1. ~seaweedbrain18 because it's Percy's nickname plus the day of his birthday. _

_Example 2, ~thewalkingdeath for Thanatos because he's the personification of death. Plus it's an allusion to that epic zombie TV show. Zombies are fricking awesome._

Thank you m'dears!

-The Author (a.k.a. Spec)


	2. Reviewer Hall of Fame

**THE FIRST REAL TWITTER-LIKE CHAPTER IS AFTER THIS ONE. **

Believe it or not, I take reviews to the heart :)

This chapter is dedicated to all the wonderful reviewers. Here is a list of reviewers who suggested usernames that I am now using for this fanfic. This list also includes reviewers who had incredible ideas for hashtags. I created this chapter to properly show my gratitude to those who have helped me with "Tweets". To the following Reviewer Hall of Famers, thank you so much for your exceptional ideas!

* * *

REVIEWER HALL OF FAME

**percyrose89**

Hades _~SoulsRUs_

**WiseGirl1999 **

Apollo_ ~walkingonsunshine_

Clarisse LaRue _~ElectrikSpear_

Iapetus/Bob ~_iambob_

Nico di Angelo_ ~GhostKing_ (NOTE: **Crys Enchanted** suggested this too)

Paul Blofis _~notblowfish_

**Neverstop13** (Not a reviewer, but thanks!)

Hephaestus _~My-Hammer-Is-Better-Than-Thor's_

**Princess of Flames**

Krios _~I'llRamUwithMyHorns_

Polyphemus_~ikilledNobody_

Tempest _~RunLikeTheWind_

**romeforevah**

Jason Grace _~blondsuperman_

**Guest (chapter 1)**

Chiron _~MyOtherCarIsACentaur_

**Guest (chapter 3)**

Hazel Levesque _~missmetaldetector_

**kat'n'kat **

#gotasugarcube (A Hunger Games and PJO reference!)

**ksoccer16**

Drew Tanaka _~barbiegirlhottie_

Michael Yew _~Kiss-My-Quiver_

Minotaur ___~MooMan_

**Cynthia Darling**

Persephone _~FlowerPower_

**Prefixmancer**

Hestia _~HearthTender_

Kronos _~TheRealTimeLord _(Kronos IS a Time Lord, unlike a certain British Doctor...)

Midas _~Goldfinger _(based on a James Bond movie)

**Dream Diver**

Dakota _~KoolAidIsKool_

* * *

Again, a huge thanks to those who provided possible usernames and Twitter trends! If your penname was mentioned here, that means I think you're awesome and creative and awesomely creative :)

-Spec


	3. Let Them Eat Cake

**Percy Jackson **_~seaweedbrain18_

Craving blue cake

* * *

**Annabeth Chase **_~wisegirl6_

~seaweedbrain18: Tyson and I can bake you some :)

* * *

**Percy Jackson **_~seaweedbrain18_

~wisegirl6: Nah that's okay :)

* * *

**Annabeth Chase **_~wisegirl6_

~seaweedbrain18: What? Didn't you like the cupcake we made you for your birthday?

* * *

**Percy Jackson **_~seaweedbrain18_

~wisegirl6: Um no offense but it looked like a chocolate brick

* * *

**Tyson** _~fishponypeanutbutterlover_

~seaweedbrain18: Your welcome :D

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I am aware that the proper phrase is "you're welcome" not "your welcome". I just thought that Tyson wouldn't be aware of that fact...  
**

**Feel free to leave any suggestions for tweets or accounts or general ideas in the reviews!**

**-Spec**


	4. Moment Ruiner

**Blackjack **_~bossblackjack_

~seaweedbrain18: Yo boss got a sugar cube? #apegasusgottaeat

* * *

**Percy Jackson **_~seaweedbrain18_

~bossblackjack: Sorry Blackjack. Kinda busy right now

* * *

**Blackjack** _~bossblackjack_

~seaweedbrain18: Aight I'll come by ur cabin later boss

* * *

**Percy Jackson **_~seaweedbrain18_

~bossblackjack: Uhh please don't

* * *

**Blackjack** _~bossblackjack_

~seaweedbrain18: Why not?

* * *

**Percy Jackson **_~seaweedbrain18_

~bossblackjack: Just don't go to my cabin in the next few hours k?

* * *

**Blackjack** _~bossblackjack_

~seaweedbrain18: Aight boss

* * *

**Blackjack** _~bossblackjack_

OH

* * *

**Blackjack** _~bossblackjack_

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH #scarred4life

* * *

**Blackjack** _~bossblackjack_

~seaweedbrain18: I see what you mean by busy boss ;)

* * *

**Percy Jackson **_~seaweedbrain18_

~bossblackjack: I told u not to come in my cabin! And stop calling me that!

* * *

**Blackjack** _~bossblackjack_

~seaweedbrain18: Ok boss :)

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... This fanfic is rated T for a reason :)**

**I'd love to hear any suggestions! Go ahead and tell me what you think!**

**-Spec**

* * *

**Annabeth Chase** _~wisegirl6_

I hate it when pegasi ruin the moment #demigodbfproblems

* * *

**Silena Beauregard **_~belleoftheboulevard_

~wisegirl6: Agreed


	5. Off-Course Sun Chariot

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

Decided to kick it old school and go chariot mode :)

* * *

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

GOOD MORNING BALTIMORE!

* * *

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

Oops my last tweet caused me to go off course a bit

* * *

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

Sorry for that icestorm Toronto

* * *

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

Southern Ontario, don't worry! I promise some warmth when I go Ferrari-mode next sunrise!

* * *

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

My apologies Chicago!

* * *

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

Steering a sun chariot is harder than I remember

* * *

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

That reminds me. Here's a selfie of me in my sun chariot days! instagod,oly/apollo/3829 #throwbackthursday

* * *

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

Another sorry goes out to about a third of America. Dress warmly!

* * *

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

Scratch that last post. Sorry for the cold weather America minus Hawaii & California(?)!

* * *

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

Same thing goes to you Canada. Wear those toques!

* * *

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

Wait a minute, aren't Canadians used to freezing temperatures?

* * *

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

Aaaand it's wayy below zero in Montana. I swear I didnt mean to get distracted

* * *

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

Note to self: being on your phone while controlling the sun is a baaad idea

* * *

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

Yeah kids. Don't tweet and drive

* * *

**A/N: This goes out to anyone experiencing cold weather! Tsk tsk.. It seems that Apollo is having some driving troubles in your area :/**

**Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions!**

**-Spec**


	6. The Snow Queen

**Khione **___~la-reine-des-neiges_

Just watched Frozen. Elsa's got nothing on me #notimpressed #I'mTheOnlySnowQueenHere

* * *

**Leo Valdez **_~flameo-hotman_

~la-reine-des-neiges: Do you wanna build a snowman? Jk I'm too hot for that ;) #TeamLeo

* * *

**Jason Grace **_~blondsuperman_

~la-reine-des-neiges: Remember when you threatened to turn me into a snow statue? Can you turn me into Olaf instead?

* * *

**Piper McLean**_ ~don'tcallmebeautyqueen_

~la-reine-des-neiges: Ooh and you can turn me into that enormous, raging snowmonster Marshmallow!

* * *

**Khione **_~la-reine-des-neiges_

~flameo-hotman, ~blondsuperman, ~don'tcallmebeautyqueen: Insolent demigods. Don't even dare to bring up that movie to me!

* * *

**Annabeth Chase **_~wisegirl6_

~la-reine-des-neiges: What's wrong with Frozen? The Let It Go sequence was amazing!

* * *

**Khione **_~la-reine-des-neiges_

~wisegirl6: I absolutely despise Broadway voices

* * *

**Annabeth Chase **_~wisegirl6_

~la-reine-des-neiges: Yeah I don't care much about musicals

* * *

**Annabeth Chase **_~wisegirl6_

~la-reine-des-neiges: But the architecture of Elsa's ice castle... It's downright spectacular!

* * *

**Annabeth Chase **_~wisegirl6_

~la-reine-des-neiges: The overall hexagonal shape resembling a snowflake, the towering spires, the flawless staircases...

* * *

**Annabeth Chase **_~wisegirl6_

~la-reine-des-neiges: Don't forget the reflective quality of the ice! And the balcony! Omg that balcony...

* * *

**Annabeth Chase **_~wisegirl6_

~la-reine-des-neiges: Oh and how the castle walls change colour to match Elsa's mood? I'm SO using that

* * *

**Percy Jackson **_~seaweedbrain18_

~wisegirl6: Um I think Khione gets the point now

* * *

**Hazel Levesque **_~missmetaldetector_

~seaweedbrain18: I see you listened to my advice and took Annabeth to watch Frozen ;)

* * *

**Percy Jackson **_~seaweedbrain18_

~missmetaldetector: Yeah but now she won't stop talking about the architecture :/

* * *

**Hazel Levesque **_~missmetaldetector_

~seaweedbrain18: At least she doesnt take the whole "reindeer are better than people" thing too seriously..

* * *

**Frank Zhang **_~beastboy_

It's hard to type with hooves #reindeerproblems

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Frank Zhang the shape-shifting, Roman-Chinese-Canadian, baby-faced-but-not-so-baby-faced-anymore reindeer **_

_**Had a very shiny sword (Made of Imperial gold!)**_

**Yup, this fanfic will include pop-culture references! Got any ideas? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Speaking about reviews... Thank you soooooo much for the reviews. Reading positive feedback never fails to make my day!**

**-Spec**

_**P.S.: For those who understand the references behind the usernames of Frank and Leo, I adore you!**_

* * *

**Hades **_~SoulsRUs_

That Disney movie Hercules is an abomination #I'mNotThatFat


	7. Charmspeak

**Gaea **_~MotherEarth_

Can't wait to wake up and annihilate Western Civilization in its entirety #WorldDomination

* * *

**Piper McLean **_~don'tcallmebeautyqueen_

~MotherEarth: Please go back to sleep.

* * *

**Gaea **_~MotherEarth_

~don'tcallmebeautyqueen: Alright. I'll go sleep now.

* * *

**Piper McLean **_~don'tcallmebeautyqueen_

Wow. I can't believe that worked.

* * *

**Gaea **_~MotherEarth_

~don'tcallmebeautyqueen: YOU TRIED TO CHARMSPEAK ME INTO SLEEPING, DIDN'T YOU? Good try child, but you cannot stop me from rising

* * *

**Gaea **_~MotherEarth_

Anybody who attempts to trick me again will suffer tremendously once I destroy the gods from their roots #MamaKnowsBest

* * *

**Jason Grace **_~blondsuperman_

~don'tcallmebeautyqueen: Well at least you tried :/

* * *

**Piper McLean **_~don'tcallmebeautyqueen_

~blondsuperman: Actually the charmspeak was unintended..

* * *

**Drew Tanaka **_~barbiegirlhottie_

~don'tcallmebeautyqueen: Charmspeak works through the Internet? Sweetness

* * *

**A/N: One theory about the end of _Blood of Olympus - _Piper will use her mind-controlling abilities to restore balance to the world, live happily ever after with Jason, persuade Octavian to stop killing teddy bears, et cetera. ****It's unlikely... but possible (?)**

**As always, I am accepting suggestions for usernames or hashtags. Get those ideas in if you have any! **

**Please :)**

**-Spec**

* * *

**Travis Stoll **_~StollTwo_

~TheTrickster: Hey Dad. Can you do me a favour?

* * *

**Hermes **_~TheTrickster _

~StollTwo: It depends. What is it about Travis?

* * *

**Travis Stoll **_~StollTwo_

~TheTrickster: It has somethin to do with that thing called the Internet you invented

* * *

**Hermes **_~TheTrickster _

~StollTwo: In that case, sure! Whaddya want?

* * *

**Travis Stoll **_~StollTwo_

~TheTrickster: If you can make charmspeak not work via Twitter, that'll be great, thanks

* * *

**Connor Stoll **_~StollOne_

Note to all campers: for the safety of your eyes, I highly recommend to avoid looking at Travis at all costs

* * *

**Argus **_~eyeballseverywhere_

~StollOne: Too late. I saw Travis's face and now I feel like somebody just visually sacked my eyeballs. All. 100. Of Them.

* * *

**Drew Tanaka **_~barbiegirlhottie_

~StollOne: Ur bro made fun of my selfie so I gave him a makeover #karma

* * *

**Travis Stoll **_~StollTwo_

~barbiegirlhottie: #DisproportionateRetribution

* * *

**Drew Tanaka **_~barbiegirlhottie_

~StollTwo: Whatever you call it, I didn't deserve that insult! All my pics are perf #TrueFact

* * *

**Travis Stoll **_~StollTwo_

~barbiegirlhottie: In all your pics you look as if a pit scorpion was shoved up your butt #TrueFact

* * *

**Drew Tanaka **_~barbiegirlhottie_

~StollTwo: Are you asking for another makeover?

* * *

**Argus **_~eyeballseverywhere_

~StollTwo, ~barbiegirlhottie: Just stop already. My eyes are in enough pain #TrueFact


	8. MasterBolter

**Zeus/Jupiter** _~MasterBolter_

#ThatAwkwardMomentWhen you send a storm to the wrong place. Sorry North Carolina!

* * *

**Jason Grace** _~blondsuperman_

~MasterBolter: Father, you may want to think about changing your username...

* * *

**Zeus/Jupiter** _~MasterBolter_

~blondsuperman: What's wrong with MasterBolter? Isn't it fitting?

* * *

**Jason Grace** _~blondsuperman_

~MasterBolter: Very fitting. But it sounds kinda wrong

* * *

**Zeus/Jupiter** _~MasterBolter_

~blondsuperman: How so?

* * *

**Hephaestus** _~__My-Hammer-Is-Better-Than-Thor's_  


~blondsuperman: I agree. As Olympus's mechanic, MasterBolter is more fitting for me.

* * *

**Jason Grace** _~blondsuperman_

~My-Hammer-Is-Better-Than-Thor's, ~MasterBolter: Actually it's 'cause I often misread the "ol" for an "a"...

* * *

**Thalia Grace **_~lieutenantlightning_

~blondsuperman: Thanks lil bro. Now I cant stop misreading Dad's username

* * *

**Usain St. Leo Bolt **_~usainbolt_

~MasterBolter: Your username fits me too!

* * *

**Zeus **_~MasterBolter_

~usainbolt: I see... We're both masterbolters in our own way!

* * *

**Jason Grace** _~blondsuperman_

Oh gods

* * *

**Leo Valdez **_~flameo-hotman_

~blondsuperman: Hey Sparky! Are you a masterbolter too? ;)

* * *

**Tyson **_~__fishponypeanutbutterlover_

~flameo-hotman: I am! Like Lord Hephaestus, I'm good with my hands!

* * *

**A/N: Tyson is precious :3**

**I'll just sit back and let y'all figure out what Jason is thinking when he reads his father's username. ****The joke (?) is sort of far-fetched but it was my first thought when I made up the username MasterBolter ;)**

**Oh how things changed in grade 8! Particularly my once innocent mind...**

**I'm open to any ideas about usernames, hashtags or possible topics!**

**-Spec**


	9. A New Outfit

**Hades **_~SoulsRUs_

Got a new robe instagod,oly/hades/6666 #selfie #ootd*

[*_ootd= Outfit of the Day. You're welcome, you uncultured swines.**]_

* * *

**Thanatos **_~thewalkingdeath_

~SoulsRUs: Nice! Lemme guess, you're wearing the tortured souls of infamous historical figures?

* * *

**Hades **_~SoulsRUs_

~thewalkingdeath: More or less

* * *

**Thanatos **_~thewalkingdeath_

~SoulsRUs: I don't see Hitler or Stalin...

* * *

**Hades **_~SoulsRUs_

~thewalkingdeath: Their souls aren't in this one

* * *

**Athena **_~GreyEyedGoddess_

~SoulsRUS: Infamous historical figures? Where's Vlad the Impaler?

* * *

**Hades **_~SoulsRUs_

~GreyEyedGoddess: On my shoulder. Right above Caligula and to the left of Ivan the Terrible

* * *

**Athena **_~GreyEyedGoddess_

~SoulsRUs: Ooh I found him. That is some really good stitching #IApprove

* * *

**Percy Jackson** _~seaweedbrain18_

~SoulsRUs: Are there evil souls sewn into your underwear too? #justwondering

* * *

**Hades **_~SoulsRUs_

~seaweedbrain18: No. If you must know, my favourite boxers have dinosaurs on it.

* * *

**Nico di Angelo **_~GhostKing_

~SoulsRUs: Too much info...

* * *

**Percy Jackson **_~seaweedbrain18_

~SoulsRUs: Seriously? The Lord of the Dead wears dinosaur boxers?

* * *

**Hades **_~SoulsRUs_

~seaweedbrain18: Yes. My boxers have the charred cadavers of dinosaurs who were too close to the meteor when it struck Earth. And you?

* * *

**Percy Jackson **_~seaweedbrain18_

~SoulsRUs: Um. I have a green T-rex pattern

* * *

**Hades **_~SoulsRUs_

~seaweedbrain18: I also got a pair of tailor-made briefs made with the souls of notorious twentieth-century dictators

* * *

**Percy Jackson **_~seaweedbrain18_

~SoulsRUS: Oh. Cool.

* * *

**Hades **_~SoulsRUs_

~seaweedbrain18: I like to consider it a unique form of eternal punishment

* * *

**_Just kidding!_

* * *

**A/N: Ever since it was brought up in _The Lightning Thief, _I've always wondered about the souls sewn onto Hades's clothes...**

**FUN FACT: The most famous vampire in the world, Count Dracula, was based on Vlad III! He was particularly famous for killing many people by sticking wooden stakes through their bodies, hence the nickname "The Impaler". **

**Oh the things we learn from Fanfiction! I should make it a thing that whenever Athena appears in a chapter, I include a bit of trivia in the Author's Note :)**

**-Spec**

* * *

**Persephone **_~FlowerPower_

~SoulsRUs: Great pic but what happened to that tunic I'd sewn for you?

* * *

**Hades **_~SoulsRUs_

~FlowerPower: What tunic?

* * *

**The Furies **_~TheKindlyOnes_

~SoulsRUs: We believe Lady Persephone speaks of the tunic you ordered us to burn in the Fields of Punishment three weeks ago

* * *

**Hades **_~SoulsRUs_

~TheKindlyOnes: SILENCE!

* * *

**Hades** _~SoulsRUs_

~FlowerPower: It's in the wash


	10. A Blunt Arrowhead

[_In light of recent events (as in before_ THE LAST OLYMPIAN),_ LaRUE CLARISSE is in a more pulverizing/sulky mood at the moment. Instead of spitting at the nearest camper's face after making a highly inappropriate remark concerning the legitimacy of the kid's birth, LaRUE CLARISSE vents her upset emotions through Twitter. See, isn't that a nice change?_]

**Clarisse LaRue **_~ElectrikSpear_

The #AresCabin is so under-appreciated

* * *

**Michael Yew **_~Kiss-My-Quiver_

~ElectrikSpear: Still mad about the golden chariot?

* * *

**Clarisse LaRue **_~ElectrikSpear_

~Kiss-My-Quiver: Ofc moron, it's OUR chariot

* * *

**Michael Yew **_~Kiss-My-Quiver_

~ElectrikSpear: Excuse you! WE found it

* * *

**Clarisse LaRue **_~ElectrikSpear_

~Kiss-My-Quiver: Punk it was OUR mission

* * *

**Michael Yew **_~Kiss-My-Quiver_

~ElectrikSpear: You are, what us archers say, a blunt arrowhead

[_Please note that a__ll of the terrible archery metaphors by YEW MICHAEL are entirely his own and do not necessarily reflect upon the behaviors of real-life archers._]

* * *

**Clarisse LaRue **_~ElectrikSpear_

~Kiss-My-Quiver: What the Hades does that even mean?!

* * *

**Michael Yew **_~Kiss-My-Quiver_

~ElectrikSpear: Aww poor Clary-Poo. Can't understand the simplest of archery terms

* * *

**Clarisse LaRue **_~ElectrikSpear_

~Kiss-My-Quiver: Why don't you translate this? FUTUO TE!

* * *

**Michael Yew **_~Kiss-My-Quiver_

~ElectrikSpear: Seems like SOMEBODY got a crack in their cock feather

* * *

**Clarisse LaRue **_~ElectrikSpear_

I'm srsly gonna crack someone's cock feather if Yew doesn't shut up

* * *

_One hour later..._

* * *

**Michael Yew **_~Kiss-My-Quiver_

Check out the #ApolloCabin's sweet new ride! instagod,oly/michaelyew/324234 #youmadbro?

[_The link sends the user directly to a photo with an excessive use of lens flares. The photo depicts an impossibly short, teenage boy proudly leaning against a shiny golden chariot. The license plate of the chariot reads: CABIN7._]

* * *

**Michael Yew **_~Kiss-My-Quiver_

I am a majestic creature instagod,oly/michaelyew/324355

_[In a heavily edited photo, a ferret-like boy poses in a golden chariot. With a quiver slung over his shoulders, he is in the midst of releasing his arrow, targeting a surprised-looking bystander who is obviously unaware that she part of a brag-worthy picture. Especially with the fiercely determined expression on the teenage boy's face, the photo bears strong resemblances to the promotional posters of that Disney movie about some redheaded Scottish princess who's single and not ready to mingle. In short, this snapshot is fabulous.]_

* * *

**Apollo **_~walkingonsunshine_

~Kiss-My-Quiver: Nice shot son! But I recommend to not tweet while driving a chariot

* * *

**Michael Yew **_~Kiss-My-Quiver_

~walkingonsunshine: Thanks Dad! I wouldn't want to ACCIDENTALLY crash-land on the #AresCabin while on my phone

* * *

**Clarisse LaRue **_~ElectrikSpear_

~Kiss-My-Quiver: Why don't you just drop dead?

* * *

**Michael Yew **_~Kiss-My-Quiver_

~ElectrikSpear: No thanks

* * *

**A/N: I'm unfamiliar with archery terms so if any wrong, I am SO sorry :(**

**For those who are familiar with my other fanfic "The Percabeth Club", you probably already know that I tend to bring up character deaths. ****_Or_**** at least allude to the deaths, knowing it may cause distress to the readers.**

**Does that make me a cruel author?**

**As always, I'd love to hear ideas for possible usernames or trending topics! Sound off in the reviews if you got something!**

**By the way, are any of you Betas? I'm in need of a Beta reader! PM me if you're interested!**

**Need help with proofreading/editing? I'm more than willing to betaread for YOU, my dear readers!**

**-Spec**


	11. Morse Code Messages

_[Set some time in the near future in which VALDEZ LEO and CALYPSO are officially a couple. After the events of The Blood of Olympus, CALYPSO was finally released from her exile on the phantom island of Ogygia. Since then, CALYPSO and VALDEZ LEO have been the latest squeal-worthy "project" of the goddess APHRODITE. VALDEZ LEO and CALYPSO now live in New Rome, working on opening up a business called_ Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters_ (Note: The Author did not make up that shop name. Rick Riordan did. Seriously).]_

* * *

**Leo Valdez**_ ~flameo-hotman_

~moonlace: .. / .-.. - ...- . / -.- - ..-

_[Morse Code Translation: "I LOVE YOU"]_

* * *

**Calypso** _~moonlace_

~flameo-hotman: .-.. .. -.- . .- .. ... .

_[Morse Code Translation: "LIKEWISE"]_

* * *

_[Later...]_

* * *

**Piper McLean**_ ~don'tcallmebeautyqueen_

~blondsuperman: Sooooo Leo taught Calypso Morse Code

* * *

**Jason Grace **_~blondsuperman_

~don'tcallmebeautyqueen: I know :)

* * *

**Piper McLean**_ ~don'tcallmebeautyqueen_

~blondsuperman: Also Percy taught Annabeth the basics of horse whispering

* * *

**Jason Grace **_~blondsuperman_

~don'tcallmebeautyqueen: Cool but how does that even work?

* * *

**Piper McLean**_ ~don'tcallmebeautyqueen_

~blondsuperman: And Hazel learned a bit of Mandarin from Frank #giveyouanyideas?

* * *

**Jason Grace **_~blondsuperman_

~don'tcallmebeautyqueen: ... Where are you going with this?

* * *

**Piper McLean**_ ~don'tcallmebeautyqueen_

~blondsuperman: Oh, nothing ;) #let'slearnfrench

* * *

**A/N: I admit it. I'm a Caleo fan :)**

**A special shout-out goes to my splendid betareader WiseGirl1999! She's as awesome as the cool side of the pillow which also holds a secret compartment containing a stash of Lindt chocolates. Plus, she's the mastermind behind the whole #let'slearnfrench idea. _Merci beaucoup WiseGirl1999!_**

**Need help with proofreading/editing a fanfic? Well I happen to be a beta and I'm currently taking in requests. PM me if you want me to betaread your stories!**

**-Spec**


	12. A Selfie Near The Forbidden City

**Mrs. O'Leary **_~hellhoundrool_

Woof woof woof arrrroooooooooo

_[Translation: OH MY HADES SO MANY PEOPLE IT SMELLS LIKE CHOW MEIN, CHOW MO-MO-MO-MO-MEIN, AND EVERYTHING SO CHEAP HERE IM IN HELLHOUND HEAVEN]_

* * *

**Nico di Angelo **_~GhostKing_

Crap I think I'm in China

* * *

**Hades **_~SoulsRUs_

~GhostKing: #rookieshadowtraveller

* * *

**Nico di Angelo **_~GhostKing_

~SoulsRUs: Thanks dad

* * *

**Blackjack **_~bossblackjack_

~GhostKing: Hey creepy death kid do ya mind bringing me home some Chinese sugar cubes?

* * *

**Percy Jackson **_~seaweedbrain18_

~bossblackjack: Why do you need sugar cubes from China?

* * *

**Blackjack **_~bossblackjack_

~seaweedbrain18: Cuz a certain boss ain't giving me some RIGHT NOW

* * *

**Nico di Angelo **_~GhostKing_

Too tired to walk back to USA from Beijing. Think I'll spend the night here

* * *

**Nico di Angelo **_~GhostKing_

How much are drachmas worth in yuan?

* * *

**Nico di Angelo **_~GhostKing_

How similar is Mandarin to English? Or to Italian?

* * *

**Nico di Angelo **_~GhostKing_

Ooh what a furry little animal instagod,oly/ndiangelo/281934

_[The link directs the user to a photo of a scrawny, boy pointing at an adorable, small, thick-tailed mammal with a pointed, sly face]_

* * *

**Nico di Angelo **_~GhostKing_

DID I JUST GET MUGGED BY A TALKING FOX? DON'T TELL ME CHINESE MYTHOLOGY IS REAL TOO

* * *

**Confession time: Prior to writing this chapter, I did not own a Twitter account. Now I do :)**

**Aaaaand I don't feel like a fraud anymore whenever I'm writing chapters for this fic.**

**Yes, I am well aware that I mentioned a talking fox in this chapter. I earnestly implore you readers to refrain from alluding to a certain viral hit by Ylvis.**

**Have an idea for a username? Tell me in the reviews!**

**By the way, does any of you need any help with proofreading and/or editing your stories? As a betareader, I'd be glad to help. PM me if you'd like me to betaread your stories!**

**-Spec**


	13. The Fault In Our Dam Security

**This is my attempt to rewrite actual scenes from the books Twitter-style :/**

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

I got the sniffles :(

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

Should I stay at my hotel room or visit Hoover Dam?

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

Gonna bring extra kleenex cuz I'm going to #HooverDam

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

Wow Hoover Dam is amazing :O

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

I think the tour guide lady should take off her shades

She has really pretty grey eyes

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

I think I'm going crazy

I'm seeing walking skeletons everywhere

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

Asdfk can't stop sneezing

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

HOLY CRAP THIS KID JUST SWUNG A SWORD AT ME

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK

ALL I DID WAS BLOW MY NOSE

I'M SO CONFUSED

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

HOOVER DAM NEEDS BETTER SECURITY

I FEEL UNSAFE AROUND RANDOM TEENAGE BOYS WITH SWORDS

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

Oh thank goodness I'm not dead

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

Wait a minute... I'm not dead?

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

If the dam security isn't after this kid, then PETA should be

I think his coat's made out of legit lion fur

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

Maybe he uses that fancy sword to kill lions?

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

Did you just call me mortal? Like, are you Thor or something?

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

I know the pen is mightier than the sword

But honey that is NOT a ballpoint pen

* * *

**Rachel Dare **_~REDoraclequestion_

Ugh you're super cute but you just HAD to be a sword-carrying, possible lion hunter, wannabe hypnotist weirdo

* * *

**I know, I know. Marvel **_**Thor **_**became popular after _The Titan's Curse _was released. Let's just assume that Rachel reads comic books.****  
**

**Per usual, any suggestions, comments or chapter ideas go into the reviews!**

**-Spec**


End file.
